zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
1.11-Louise's Marriage
"Louise's Marriage" is the eleventh episode of the first season of The Familiar of Zero. 11.1 SAITO ON THE LODGE BALCONY Saito is down in the dumps looking out from the lodge balcony. He recounting what Wardes said to him that he can’t protect Louise. Louise comes up from behind. Louise “Are you crying?” Saito “No!” Louise “That was the leader of the magic guard you were fighting against. He is the head of the royal griffin guard. Even you loss to him…” Saito “No that not it. I was looking up into the sky and it seem hopeless and thinking I’ll never see my home again and started crying.” To change the subject. Louise “I see however as long you’re in Halkeginia you are my familiar. You take on my chores and do anything I ask. I need you to protect me.” Saito “You have Wardes to protect you” Louise is surprise with that statement. “See it’s because you loss. I knew it.” Saito “No it’s not.” Louise “You’re not fooling anyone. You’re a guy. It bugs you.” Saito “No it’s not.” He pushes Louise away. “That enough!” They look at each other for a minute. He turn back to look out the balcony scene. Louise walks away. She stops. “Saito I decided to marry Ward.” Saito turns around in surprise. She walks on. 11.2 GUICHE LET GETS GOING You see Saito at the lodge balcony thinking. The moons in the sky seem to be closer together. The smaller moon had move in front of the larger one. Guiche comes up from behind “Saito! Come on where ready to go. It’s almost time.” Saito “Yea, so what.” Guiche “Stop it, will you.” Just then a large noise behind them. Saito “Guiche look out!” Guiche turn around to see a large golem rise up from the ground from behind him.” Guiche “What that. Is that a golem?” Saito “That means….” You hear a laughter in the back ground. They look up to see Fouquet, hair down on the shoulder of the golem looking down on them. They were surprise to see her. She should be in prison. 11.3 ANOTHER PART OF THE INN Louise and Wardes are getting ready to leave. Louise “Saito and Guiche?” Wardes “Yes they said they are going back.” This is where things are getting fishy with Wardes. Wardes and Louise get on the griffin. Louise “But why?” Wardes “As mater fact they wouldn’t say.” Louise is playing back in her mind what Saito said on the balcony. “That’s enough!” Wardes “Don’t worry. We will be able to complete the mission without them.” Louise “But it’s…..” Wardes “We have to go. The ship about to set sail.” He slaps the reins and the griffin moans. The griffin is trotting up the town steps to the edge of town. Wardes “The pier is up ahead.” You see a very large tree on a hill with a dock and ship that seem to be floating in the air next to it. The tree looks like it has living spaces in it with doors and windows like a inn. There is a large stairway going up to different platforms on the tree. The stairs mush be fifty feet wide with some people making their way up to the ship. 11.4 BACK AT THE LODGE BALCONY Saito confronts Fouquet “Why have you come here.” Fouquet “I came here to thank you for putting me in prison.” She waves her wand and the golem starts to reach for them. Saito has his sword out and in one swing he chops off the arm of the golem. The arm falls and almost hit Guiche. Fouquet “Well, well, try this.” She waves her wand and the golem turns and puts his arm out to the cliff wall next to it and the dirt jumps from the wall and makes a new arm and hand. Guiche “I’m from earth too.” He waves his rose and peddles fall from the rose and dozen armor Valkyrie spring up in front of him. They all jump and surround the golem. Fouquet “That is not going to help.” Guiche “Behold the power of Guiche de Gramont.” 11.5 AT THE SHIP Louise “Is everything really that bad?” Wardes “Yes, Everything in the royal family is in very bad position. The nobility is in full rebellion. It’s literally a civil war. They have taken over most of Albion. They are very strong. The royal family has been forced out of the castle. Only Prince Wale survives and loyalist sees as their only hope.” Louise “No.” Wardes “There is no need to worry Louise.” He comes close to her ear and whisper “I’ll will protect you.” Louise flashes back to what Saito said “I’ll do anything to protect you.” She thinks and says to herself “Liar.” 11.6 BACK AT THE LODGE BALCONY BATTLE Guiche is yelling and you see one of his Valkyrie crashes into him and knocks him to the ground. The Valkyrie disappears. Guiche is totally surprise. The golem makes a loud roar. Saito “It didn’t leave a scratch.” They are backing up just as the golem takes a step toward them. Just then a bolt of magic hits the golem in the leg. The golem is shorter on one side. You hear a screech from above and behind. Saito and Guiche look up to see Tabitha and Kirche on Sylphid coming in to land and join in the battle. Saito “Kirche, Tabitha!” Kirche “Saito. How you been.” Fouquet “Now hold on. It awful cruel to ambush from the side like that.” Kirche “Oh, It’s that old thief again causing all that trouble.” Fouquet “Where you get that! I’m only twenty three. That not old!” Just then you see a crowd of people with torches coming up the path below. “Hay what going on?” Fouquet looks and turns back “All well, I delayed you enough.” She flies off into the sky and out of site. Kirche walks up to Guiche “What happen to the guy with the beard?” Saito “What was that all about?” You hear a large gong sound in the back ground. Guiche “Oh! That mean ship is leaving.” 11.7 LODGE BALCONY WITH KIRCHE AND GUICHE Tabitha is in the foreground reading a book and Kirche is talking to Guiche “What happen to guy with the beard. I can’t stop thinking about him? It was tuff. It took me all day to figure out where you guys went.” Guiche “Well you are persistence about it.” Kirche “Well when I’ve figure out where you were. We found you here fighting some golem.” 11.8 INN Inn keeper “Yea they were here but they already left.” Saito hit the counter top. “The two of them?” Inn keeper “He said they the people they came with were leaving the way they came. Saito goes outside “They lied. Guiche which way is the pier?” Guiche “I’m afraid it doesn’t matter anymore.” And he points over head. You see the large flying ship sailing away. “See our ship is leaving without us.” Saito “I don’t get. It’s a ship how is it flying?” Kirche “What were you expecting. Albion is a flying continent after all.” Saito “A flying continent?” Guiche “When the moons overlap that when Albion is the closes to the land. Oh. What about Vis Count Wardes and Louise?” Saito runs off to the balcony and yells “Louise!!!” 11.9 LOUISE LOOKING OUT THE PORTAL Louise is in the state room looking out the portal. “Saito.” Wardes “Is there something bothering you?” Louise “I thought I just hear Saito.” Wardes looks out the portal and turns back. “So you really feel for that familiar?” Louise “No. It just I thought I hear his voice. It nothing more than that.” Wardes “I was just kidding. Remember I promise I would protect you.” They look at each other. Then she remembers Saito pushing her away on the balcony when he pointed out he couldn’t protect her. Louise “I… I… As for your marry proposal I except.” 11.10 BACK AT THE TREE/INN/DOCK Guiche “Why would Count Wardes would want to leave us behind?” Saito “Fouquet is on it also.” Guiche “Fouquet?” Saito “That what she said before she flew away. She stopped us long enough.” Guiche “Fouquet and Count! Is that what this is about?” Saito “That what it looks like. But ether way I say Louise is in a lot of trouble.” Kirche come up. “Saito. The next flight out is not until dawn. So I guess we have to wait.” Suddenly Guiche hear some noises and he starts moving upward with the mound of dirt under him. He yells Fouquet! Then he fall over. Saito and Kirche look at Guiche then Verdandi pops out of the hole in the ground. 11.11 ON THE SHIP Wardes and Louise are sitting at a table. Wardes “To my bride. Now that’s over. Back to own quest. So where can we find Prince Wales.” Louise “That something I’m not suppose to tell anyone until we get to Albion. I’m sorry.” Wardes has a frustrated look on his face. Wardes “No. Never mind. I understand that is one of your mission after all.” Louise “I’m sorry.” Wardes “We won’t be there for some time. Why you get some rest until then.” Louise “OK.” He leave the room. She looks down at her glass of wine. To herself “This the way it should be. Wardes is strong and kind and not a peasant. It is the way it’s support to be.” You see the ship flying through the clouds. Up ahead there are some cliffs. Up there you see another very large tree/Hotel/Ship dock. 11.12 THE CHURCH They are in front of a church with the griffin. They go inside. Wardes “So this is where he is?” They walk down the center of the isle as the footsteps echo in the church. Louise “It’s empty.” Wardes “For now.” Just then you see guards step out from behind the pillars. Wardes “We come here on a special mission for Tristania. This is Miss la Vallière. Please inform Prince Wales we’re here to see him.” A guard standing in front of them points a sword/wand at Wardes “Emissary of Tristania. You could come up with a better line than that. There is no one from that country can even know of this place.” Louise jumps in front “It true! I heard it from Princess Henrietta.” Guard “Henrietta?” Louise “That right! I don’t have time for this! I what you to take me to Prince Wales.” She holds out her hand with the ring the Princess gave her before the trip. He says to himself “That ring.” He puts the sword/wand back in the scarab. He takes a glove off. Louise sees he has the same kind of different color ring she has on and is surprised. He says “Stick out your arm like this.” He sticks out arm out straight in front of him. She sticks out her arm and when the ring get near each other there is blue glow between the rings and turn into a rainbow. Louise “What happening?” He tells her “It the ruby of Wind. It’s part of the Albion royal family jewels. And that is the ruby of water. When the wind and water come together it makes a rainbow over the royal family.” He takes off his helmet. Louise “Then your.” Prince Wales “I’m must apologize. Yes I’m Prince of Albion. My name Wales Tutor.” 11.13 THE LETTER Louise “This is from Royal Highness Henrietta.” She gives the Prince the letter with the Royal seal on the back. He is reading the letter. He sigh… “Yes I understand.” He walks to the other side of the room and from a cabinet he pulls out a letter with a red wax seal. He hand it to Louise. Louise looks at it. Louise “Prince Wales. May I ask you something?” Prince Wales “Please.” Louise “I was just wondering. The letter, was she sagest you to go into exile? Prince Wales “Come now Miss Vallière. It’s quite bit out of bound for an emissary to ask about the content of document.” He puts the first letter in his inside pocket. Louise “Yes but!” Wales “This is more than a war between royal family and nobility.” Louise “Recon…quista?” Wales “That right. The group that is pulling the strings behind the scenes in this civil war. The nobility were no more than puppets them. But now I’ve picked up on their existence.” Louise “But how can that…” Wales put his hand on the side of her face and lift it up to explain. “Don’t you see? I’m the prince of Albion I’ll will protect this country no matter what it cost me. Even my life, doing it. And that all right. Got it? Please tell Henrietta that.” Louise looks down. “Yes your Highness.” 11.14 OUTSIDE THE ROOM She is standing outside her room door. Wardes “That the letter in question?” Louise is surprised. She turns and sees Wardes leaning against a post. “That mean you finish your mission.” He walks up to her and put him hand on her shoulder. “I what to your though on this. I was thinking of having the prince to perform our marriage us.” Louise “The prince but, but that means the wedding would have to right here wouldn’t it?” Wardes “I’m sure the prince would be happy to oblige use.” Louise “Just like that, but I...” She steps away and leans against the building post. “I can’t. I gotta go to Tristan and deliver the letter.” Wardes comes up from behind her and grabs her. “I’m afraid I need you here or the Reconquista need you.” Louise “Reconquista… Wardes, that means your!” Wardes “Louise… You don’t have to worry about a thing. Just follow me.” Louise “You’re deluded. I’m not going to marry you. Get away from me.” She runs across the small court yard but runs into someone. She looks up to see Cardinal Mazarin. “There is no way you can escape.” He points a ring at Louise and it starts to glow. “Miss dissented of the void.” Louise has surprise look. She is looking at the ring. Her eyes go blank as to go into a spell. 11.15 CHURCH BELLS They are in the church where they met Wales. Louise is in a wedding dress at the altar with Wardes. Wales is officiating the wedding. The guards salute with the wands. Wales “Let us start. The groomed Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes, in the name of our Founder Brimir do you vow to take her and to love her as your wife?” Wardes “I do.” Louise is standing there in a trance. Wales “The bride, the third daughter of the Duke de La Vallière. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière.” In Louise mind “What in the world am I doing?” Wales “Do you vow to respect and to love this person as your lawful husband?” In Louise mind “Husband? What he saying?” She looks up “I’m?” Wales “Miss?” Wardes “I’m terribly sorry. It seems our bride is a little nervous all of sudden.” Wales “That alright. In that case I’ll ask again.” In Louise mind “No, someone is controlling my mind.” In the back ground voice you Wales saying it again. “Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Do you vow to respect and to love this person as your lawful husband?” You see in the back ground of the church Cardinal Mazarin with his glowing ring controlling Louise. Louise “I… I…” In Louise mind “Somebody help me!” Louise “I…” 11.16 NO WEDDING You hear in the back ground a door opening. Saito “Louise!!” Saito is standing the church doorway with the sun light behind him. He yells again “Louise!!!” Louise still daze. The name slams into her and snaps her out her daze. She rips off the veil and turns. “Saito!!!” Wardes is mad “It can’t be! How did you know we were here?” Saito “It’s all because of the princess ring!” Louise looks down at the ring. Outside Verdandi and Guiche are standing in a hole Verdandi has made following the ring scent. Verdandi is sniffing around. Guiche “I’m sorry about that. Once Verdandi knows the scent of a jewel, he never forgets it, even it just once.” Saito “So now I’ll will be taking Louise back.” Wales “Guards, arrest this man immediately.” Guards “Yes sir!” Louise “No your highness. Don’t let them do that! You don’t understand.” Wardes pushes Louise out of the way. Wales “What is this?” Wardes has turn away from Wales, but has pull out his sword and thrust backward behind him to stab Wales in the chest. Wales “Dam you. Reconquista.” Wales fall over to the floor. Louise runs over to him. “Prince Wales. NO!!” Wales looking up at Louise gives his ring to Louise. Louise “NOOO!!!” (Note in the novel Saito take the ring off of the dead prince later to give to the princess. This is little more drama.) 11.17 LET FIGHT The guards are surrounding Wardes. Saito “I’ll won’t for give that!” Wardes “Oh really. Would you like to test that forgiveness?” With one swing of his wand, everybody fall back and Saito is on his back in the aisle way. Wardes “I told her to make sure she kills you. Look like that wench has quarters didn’t she?” Saito see a image in his mind of Wardes with a mask and Fouquet behind him. Saito “So Fouquet was on your side?” Wardes “Huh! Louise! Come here! Together we can take the world.” Louise “Not a chance. It’s over. You’re not the man I use to know.” Wardes “I’m am what I am. Time changes people. Someday you’ll understand that as well.”Saito in his head. “How dare you, how dare you play with Louise feeling like that.” Louise “Saito!” Wardes looking at Saito “Love that will never be. You’re a peasant that is infatuated with his betters. What a imbecile.” Saito “Like I care!” The runes on Saito hand start to glow very brightly. Wardes is surprised. Saito in his mind. “I don’t have a concept of peasant or nobility or a family or a home.” The runes on Saito hand start to glow even brighter. Wardes Steps back with astonishment. Saito stands up. Derflinger “That it! Just a little more!” Saito “The only I got is I’m Louise familiar!!!” The rune intensifies. Saito has an intensified look on his face. The sword changes to some that looks like new and shining. Wardes attacks “Dam you!!” A bolt of lightning flashes from his wand. Saito puts the sword in front of him sideways and it sucks all of the lightning into it. Wardes “Absorbing magic!! Where he get that!!” Saito “Your through!!!” Saito jumps up in the air and bring the sword over his head coming down on Wardes. Derflinger “That right. I’m not the one that does the fighting and you know your heart trembles at in wheeling me!” Wardes blast another even larger lightning bolt up at Saito. Saito comes down and just cut right through the bolt and lands behind Wardes. Saito “Just remember. I’ll never forgive anybody that try to hurt Louise.” Wardes behind Saito facing away from Saito fall to his knees. Saito stands up. “It time for you to lose.” Louise runs over to Saito “Saito.” Louise looks over to Wardes still on his knees. “Well. At least two of the three objectives have been met.” Louise “Objective?” Wardes gets up. There is a note of what looks like blood on his cape on the left side. “The first is to make sure Prince Wales was dead. The second is to acquire this.” He holds up the letter with his right hand. Louise “When did you get that.” Wardes “The last was to get you! I will refuse to fail!!” 11.18 CUT LOSSES He slams his wand tip to the floor using his right hand. Cracks emanate from the wand where the wand made contact with the floor and windows break and the building starting to fall apart. “If I can’t have you I’ll make you disappear.” Wardes turns and walks out of the church. Louise “Wait a minute!” Saito stops her. “Forget it. If we waste anymore time this will get us too!” Stones are falling and fire all around them. Louise “The princess letter! What about that?” Louise looks up “Look out!” You see a burning beam falling down on them. Saito jumps pulling Louise with him. You hear a spell. “Lavation.” It sound like two voices and you see Tabitha staff and Kirche wand. Something is coming out of the top of the building. Close up see it is Saito holding Louise in his arms in front of him and they are both flying upwards inside a clear force field ball. As they move higher there is Tabitha and Kirche above them standing on top of Tabitha dragon Sylphid. Guiche and Verdandi are hanging in the arms under Sylphid. Guiche “Hey are they alright?” 11.19 AWAY The church is in rubble with smoke come from it. You see Sylphid flying over head. Kirche “There is no way Wards can survive something like that.” You see Tabitha in front, Kirche looking down, and Saito holding Louise on the back of Sylphid wing area. Saito low voice “Oh Louise.” He notice a tear coming from her closed eyes. She is dreaming of herself in the little boat on the lake when she was small. She there sitting in the boat head down crying. A hand reachs down and lifts her head she looks up and sees a young Wardes. "My Louise, I'm right he with you." Wards face fades to Saito finshing the line. It fades back closeup face of Louise on the dragon. She opens her eyes and finds Saito kissing her. She is surprised. Blinking two time and then closes her eyes. She fades back into a dreamy state. Camera shot all of them on the dragon flying away into the distance clouds with the two moons over head. Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons [[1.10-A Princess' Request|'<< Full 1.10 The Princess' Request ']] - [[1.12-Zero Treasure|'Full 1.12 The Zero Secret Treasure >>']] Category:Episodes Category:Season 1